


In the Dark of the Night

by flightinflame



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Injury, M/M, Nightmares, Original Percival Graves Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, accidental injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9881885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame
Summary: Percival is safe now.  His conscious mind knows that.  His subconscious still lashes out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Percival has a nightmare and injures Newt. It is accidental, but please read with caution!

Percival turned in his sleep, mind circling with thoughts about his day in the office. Not all had gone well. He'd caught a few of the obliviators whispering about the 'fact' that he had apparently been willingly colluding with Grindelwald. He opened his eyes, and saw Newt's soft red curls splayed out on the pillow beside him. He leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Newt's ear, then closed his eyes and tried to force himself back into rest.

There were ropes binding him down. He tried to move, but the fabric around him tangled, and he flipped inelegantly to land with his face pressed against the mattress, head resting on the pillow. He pressed his teeth into the fabric, biting down hard in an attempt to stop from screaming.

Grindelwald would make him scream in the end. They both knew it. It didn't matter how long he held out for, because Grindelwald would last longer, and he would end up crying and pleading for mercy. It didn't matter what he did or how hard he fought, it wouldn't be enough. The cruciatus and other curses would crack him open, and the only resistance he had was to hold out for as long as he could.

He felt the heat of the other man's body against his. He hoped, for a minute, that the man had fallen asleep, spent. But that hope faded as he felt long fingers trail the length of his bare spine. He thrashed again, trying to push him away, crossing his ankles in a worthless attempt to stave off the inevitable. A hand landed on his shoulder, shaking him, and he panicked.

He pulled his magic to him, flinging it out in a protective burst. Grindelwald had taken his ability to perform spells, stolen his wand, bound him with wards. But it seemed the wards had dropped. He threw the other man with all the strength he had, struggling to stand, his body trembling. His room looked different, and his vision seemed to swim. He was already preparing for another strike in defence, to kill his captor, when he heard a whimper and focused on the man he was pinning against the wall.

Newt was gasping for air, his face red, one arm hanging awkwardly at his side. Blood was trickling from between his lips, and from his nose, and bruising was already visible. Newt coughed weakly.

Percival dropped him immediately, releasing him from his magic, and Newt collapsed to the floor. Percival looked down at him, bile rising in his throat. His first instinct was to run, to get out of here before he could hurt his lover worse.  
"Hey..." Newt murmured, struggling to his feet, raising his left hand. "Easy... easy there..." Newt soothed him.

Percival paused for a moment, then remembered how he had seen Newt act around dangerous wild creatures. Part of him almost felt offended, but the rest of him took some comfort from it. All of him was horrified that he had hurt Newt.  
"Newt..." He tried, but Newt didn't respond, shushing him gently and moving a little closer.  
"It's alright. You just had a bad dream, that's all, it's okay. You're safe now. Can you say that for me?"

The words seemed to clog in Percival's throat, and he shook his head. Newt didn't complain or seem annoyed at his inability.  
"Its alright now... now, Percival, can you sit down on the bed for me, there we go now..." Newt murmured. "Are you injured at all?"

Percival wordlessly shook his head, and Newt smiled a little.  
"That's good. That's really good. Now, where are we?"  
"Home." Percival managed after a few seconds, and was rewarded with one of Newt's brilliant smiles. He tried to smile in return, but the movement felt hollow, and so after a second his face fell.

"Is it okay if I come a little closer?" Newt asked.  
"You're hurt." Percival murmured, horror slowly dawning. Newt was injured. Newt had been hurt by him, he'd thrown him against a wall. He could have broken Newt's neck. He could have killed him. He didn’t deserve him.

"I scared you." Newt said, using the same voice he would use to justify an animal attacking him. "I snuck up on you without proper warning. It's not your fault..."

Newt reached him now, and leaned his head on Percival's shoulder. Percival gently wrapped his arms around Newt's waist, leaning into him. He began to shake, and Newt shushed him gently.  
"You're safe now. I'm here. You're home. You're safe." Newt repeated over and over in the quiet of the room, timing it to Percival's breathing. Slowly he managed to calm, and Newt looked up at him and smiled.  
"Good morning... Now, would you mind helping me over to my suitcase, I really should get something to help with my ribs, and I believe I have a draught that can help with your nightmares..."


End file.
